Voyage to the Bermuda Triangle
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: AU! Dr. Blaine Anderson has assembled a team of ten people to embark on a voyage to uncover the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle. They unlock secrets, make friends, and find love along the way. Rated for safety! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is something I just had to write that I might turn into original fiction down the road. I'm writing it directly to the site because it's -4 degrees outside and 35 degrees in my house so it's too damn cold to handwrite the chapter first. And as I'm on my phone, I can easily bury myself in blankets and write without my hands freezing. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly and no, I've never been to the Bermuda Triangle. If I had, I probably wouldn't be here now.**

* * *

I was late. I was very late for the crew appointment. And though I was a newcomer, fresh out of college at twenty-two, lateness for my first project would surely not be tolerated. I had yet to meet Dr. Blaine Anderson, the captain of our mission, a voyage to the depths. The depths of what you ask? The Bermuda Triangle of course. Such an investigation could only be lead by the best of the best and Dr. Anderson was certainly the best, despite the fact that he was one year my junior in age. He was somewhat of a genious in age old scientific mysteries and legends.

When I answered the ad in the paper, looking for a crew of ten people to embark on a voyage they may not return from, I was intrigued by both the idea of the mission and the face of the young scientist. There was no doubt that Dr. Anderson was impeccably handsome. A part of me wondered if I had responded for the mission or just for the opportunity to get close to him.

Still, I considered myself a young professional and I straightened my tie as I hurried up the steps to the facility in which the chosen crew was having its first meeting with the doctor.

Scrambling through the door, I immediately checked with the woman at the desk for the location of the meeting hall. Once she had pointed me in the right direction, I hastened my pace as I headed off toward it. To my surprise, I found that Dr. Anderson was the only one in the room when I arrived.

"Am I not late?" I asked the man, who was pouring himself a glass of champagne. He looked at me and smiled and I felt my breath hitch. A smile that beautiful on such a gorgeous man was certainly a death sentence for any gay man, such as myself.

"Not at all," he replied. I was slightly confused and he must have noted my confusion so he went on to explain. "I purposefully noted the time as being an hour earlier than I intended to assure that no one would actually be late." Well, that was a clever tactic. I had to applaud the man for his witty nature. It was clear now why he was such a brilliant scientist, despite the fact that he was only twenty-one years old. "Champagne?" he asked me, holding out a second glass. I accepted it with a nod of thanks.

"So, I am assuming I am the first to arrive?" I questioned. He nodded his head sipping his champagne. Setting his glass down on the counter by which he stood, he held out his hand, which I took immediately.

"Dr. Blaine Anderson, but you may call me Blaine," he introduced, that smile gracing his face once more. "And you must be Kurt Hummel." I was surprised by the fact that he remembered my face just from my application to the ad. I had found it slightly odd that he requested a photo along with the application but I had done as he had asked.

i smiled back in return. "Yes, that would be me," I replied. We broke the handshake and I could help but notice the tingles that had shot up my arm when my hand made contact with his. I wondered if he had felt it to. If he did, he gave no indication of it. "So, we are waiting on nine more people, correct?"

He nodded his head, picking up his glass of champagne once more and sipping it ever so delicately. I marveled at his grace and precision. It fit well with his outward appearance. He had an array of dark curls that were gelled down neatly to his head. He was of shorter stature than myself, standing perhaps on five-eight or five-nine. His skin was nicely tanned and his facial structure was well toned. He had triangular eyebrows set perfectly above the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen. In short, the man was a mere marvel placed upon the earth for all to admire his radiant glow.

"Here comes someone now," he said and I turned my head to see a very short and petite woman with long brown hair. She was beaming and the look in her eye suggested I wasn't the only one who found Dr. Anderson attractive. A pang of jealously shot through my body though I could not fathom why. It wasn't like Blaine was my boyfriend or anything.

"Dr. Anderson," the woman said, offering her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Her voice was a bit on the high end and she sounded way too cheerful for my taste.

"A pleasure indeed Miss. Berry," Blaine replied. "Please, call me Blaine. None of that doctor stuff. It's much too formal and the eleven of us will be spending quite some time together in the near future." He turned to look at me and nodded his head. "This is Kurt Hummel." I put on one of my closed mouth smiles and held out my hand for her to shake, which she did with such enthusiasm I was slightly afraid she would break it off my wrist.

"Hello Kurt," she said in her overly cheerful way. I nodded in return, not feeling like it was safe for me to speak when the first thing out of my mouth would surely be a sarcastic remark, which would not get us off on the right foot. As Blaine had said, we were going to be spending quite a bit of time together. Best to get along rather than make enemies.

After that, the other eight members of our expedition crew seemed to pour in. I was lost in introductions, feeling my hand was shaken for more times in the matter of five minutes than it had ever been at any other greeting I had attended.

Soon, we took our seats and Blaine made his way to the front to the front of the room to stand at the podium. There was a white screen behind him and a projector sitting in front of him. I sipped my champagne, intrigued about the content of this first meeting.

"Good afternoon," Blaine began, gracing us all with that smile. "As you know, I am Dr. Blaine Anderson but you may call me Blaine. If you are sitting in this room right now, it is because I have personally selected you to take part in a voyage to what is known as the Bermuda Triangle." He took a moment to walk out from behind the podium and come to stand in front of it, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Now, I want you all to be very aware that given the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle, there is a high possibility that we may not return. But at least we will learn where it is things disappear to, should that happen." Chuckles went up around us all and Blaine smiled again. "Why don't we start with introductions? Best to be well acquainted with those we will be working in close quarters with for the next several weeks." He held out his hand toward the woman on the end and we all turned to look at her.

"Hello, my name is Quinn Fabray. I am twenty-two years old and quite looking forward to this voyage," she said. Quinn was very beautiful and there was no doubt in my mind that had I been a straight man, I would be quite smitten with her. A traditional blonde beauty she was.

Introductions continued as the man next to her smiled at us. "Sam Evans, twenty-one. I needed some excitement in my life, so I figured why not apply for this little adventure." So apparently, we were giving our reasons for applying to the expedition.

"Santana Lopez," the woman next to him said. She was Latina with dark hair and a fierce expression on her face. "Twenty-two and I like a challenge." Short answer though it was, it seemed to tell enough about her.

It was my turn next. "Kurt Hummel. I'm twenty-two and just graduated college with a degree in scientific study. I figured this would be the perfect first venture into my field," I said, crossing my legs delicately and inclining my head to the side.

Rachel was seated next to me. "Rachel Berry, twenty-two and I'm using this as a chance to meet new people." Well, that was not what I'd expected.

The man next to her was freakishly tall and I felt short compared to him. I could only imagine how short Blaine might feel in comparison. "I'm Finn Hudson, twenty-two. I've heard of Dr. Anderson's studies and have been an avid reader of his articles. So I jumped at the opportunity to work with him." Well, if Rachel's explanation wasn't expected, this was surely a bigger surprise. No offense to the big guy but he didn't strike me as particularly smart.

Next to him was another blonde woman, this one with hair longer than the first. "Hi!" she chirped. Was she even more cheerful than Rachel? "I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I think I'm twenty plus two years old." I raised an eyebrow. This woman was a strange one. "Lord Tubbington told me to apply because he said I would meet some dolphins." Say what? Okay, she really was odd. I could see that I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Noah Puckerman," the man on Brittany's other side, who was sporting a mohawk, spoke up. "I go by Puck. I'm twenty-two and wanted to test my sea legs because I was thinking about joining the navy." I didn't have the heart to tell him not with that hairdo.

"I'm Mercedes Jones," the dark skinned woman on Puck's other side said. She was the first one I felt I could sincerely be friends with, aside from Blaine of course. "Twenty-two and like Kurt, I have a degree in scientific study." Yes, we would certainly get along.

Blaine nodded to the final man, seated on Mercedes' other side and I noted he was of Asian descent.

"Mike Chang," he introduced himself. "Also twenty-two and I'm starting college late so I thought I'd have one last adventure before diving in head first to my dance studies."

Blaine nodded his head as the door behind him opened and two people entered. One was an Asian woman and the other was a man in a wheelchair wearing glasses. Blaine smiled at them.

"Ah," he said. "I'd like you all to meet my associates. Dr. Tina Cohen-Chang and Professor Artie Abrams." The rest of us gave a polite acknowledging round of applause. "They will not be joining us on the actual voyage but instead will be monitoring our progress and investigation from my labs in this very building." That made a lot of sense. "Now, if you will direct your attention to the screen, we can get right into things."

He moved to stand in front of the screen, while Dr. Cohen-Chang took a place at the projector, turning it on and situating slides beside it. Professor Abrams held a slide clicker in his hand and with a nod from Blaine, he pressed the button. A picture of the location at which the Bermuda Triangle was said to he located popped up on the screen.

"As legend tells us, various ships and planes have mysteriously vanished when crossing through the gravitational pull of what is known as the Bermuda Triangle," Blaine started. Professor Abrams periodically clicked the slide clicker and the screen flashed through the different vessels and aircrafts said to have been lost to the triangle.

Blaine gave us all time to soak in the information as he named off the ships and planes and their date of disappearance while they flashed onto the screen.

"I don't want any of you to fear that we might be next, but the likelihood is very real." Blaine nodded to his associates and they turned the projector off. He walked back to the podium. "You were all chosen by me to take part in this adventure. You are all aware of the very real danger involved and so if any of you wishes to back out, I will give you the opportunity to do so now." Nobody moved, except to sip their champagne. Speaking in which, I realized my glass was empty. It would be quite rude for me to stand and refill it in the middle of the meeting. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Dr. Cohen-Chang standing there with the bottle in her hand. I thanked her silently and held out my glass for her to refill it. "Are there any questions?" Blaine asked. Puck raised his hand. Blaine nodded in his direction.

"Do you have any plans on how to return should we vanish into the triangle?" he asked.

"Excellent question Mr. Puckerman," Blaine replied. "At this point, no. There is no way of knowing what we might find on the other side, seeing as no one as ever returned from the triangle before. Any ideas of escape would have to be developed after it happened so that we may know exactly what we are dealing with." I could see Puck nod in understanding. I raised my hand.

"What will rooming situations be like?" I asked. I was wondering whether I would have to share sleeping quarters with another of the crew and I really didn't like that thought at all.

Blaine gave me a reassuring smile. "Each of you will have your own staterooms," he said shortly. I wasn't the only one who was relieved at that statement.

The meeting went on as more questions were asked and when things finally died down and started to wrap up, I was a bit relieved. There was so much preparation in the pre-voyage meeting and I was rather exhausted by the hours of discussion and planning and questions. I was ready to return home and crawl into bed, sleeping off my exhaustion.

Finally, Blaine held up a hand to call a halt to the discussion. "I do believe we've overrun the time I alotted myself for this meeting. So, on that note, I bid you all a good day. I shall see you bright and early at ninAmin the morning this Saturday at the port for disembarking." He nodded his head and we all broke, ready to head out and prepare ourselves for the week ahead.

I was still gathering my belongings after everyone else had left and was once again alone in the room with Blaine.

"I think I look forward to getting to know you most of all Mr. Hummel," I heard Blaine's voice say from behind me. My ears turned a bit pink.

"Please," I said, "Call me Kurt and that is really very flattering Blaine." I gave him a smile, which he returned. "I look forward to getting to know you as well. I'll see you Saturday morning."

"Saturday morning," he confirmed. We smiled at each other once more before I nodded my head to him and took my leave.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! So, what did you think? Obviously a little shorter than usual. But I feel like it flowed well and I didn't want to drag out the meeting or make things rushed. This is definitely AU, what with the different professions and stuff. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Doing chapter two now because I really have nothing better to do with my time. :P Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but maybe it will mysteriously become mine by disappearing into the Bermuda Triangle.**

* * *

I awoke Saturday morning feeling strangely elated. Perhaps it was the fact that I would be seeing Blaine again. No, I told myself that he would not factor in as the main reason for my excitement over the voyage. Indeed, the fact that he was such a gorgeous and charming man was a reason I was moving through my morning routine at a smooth but quick pace, but I had told myself that I was honestly excited for the voyage ahead. And though that much was true, a part of me nagged that I was more excited at the thought of seeing Blaine again. Not to mention the idea that I would be spending a matter of weeks seeing his beautiful face every single day.

My heart stuttered in my chest as I pulled on my peacoat and grabbed my suitcase. I made one last sweep of my apartment to be sure I had everything I would need. I had made it a point to buy a great deal of my skin care products beforehand, seeing as I would have no opportunity to purchase more during the trip.

Satisfied that I what everything I needed. I looked at my apartment and drew a deep breath before heading out the door. After all, I could very well never be seeing it again.

Car keys in my free hand, I cursed under my breath as my cell phone rang. Slipping the keys into the hand pulling my suitcase, I pulled the phone from my pocket and looked at the screen. It was my dad.

"Dad," I said answering the phone. "This really isn't a good time. I'm on my way out."

there was a moment of silence before his voice came through the line. "On your way to port are you kiddo?" I raised my eyebrows slightly. How did he know? I hadn't told him about the assignment. Not yet anyway. I had hoped to tell him upon my return. If I did return. He chuckled. "There's an article in the paper about it kid," he told me, apparently reading my thoughts.

Of course. I should have thought of that. This was a big expedition that was being headed by a very well known scientist. And hadn't there been someone there to take a picture of us the day we held the meeting? Why hadn't I put two and two together in the first place?

"Yes, I am. I need to be there by nine." For a brief moment I wondered why he was awake so early and then I remembered that my dad had always been quite an early riser. Likely due to his work at the garage. It shouldn't have surprised me.

"Listen Kurt, just be careful. The Bermuda Triangle is not something you should screw around with." I sighed at his words. I knew he was just worried about me and he knew that I would take this very seriously. "By the way, did you know that Blaine Anderson is gay?" he commented. Wait, what? Where had that come from? He chuckled again. "It's in the article. He apparently came out some time ago to the public." It struck me than how little I knew about Blaine. I made it a point to learn more.

I took a deep breath and looked at my car for a moment. "What are you expecting me to do with this information dad?" I asked him. He chuckled but didn't say anything. He knew that I already knew what he expected me to do with it.

"Be careful kid," he said again. I nodded, remembering only a moment later that he could not see me.

"I will be dad," I replied.

"Good. I love you Kurt. You matter." I smiled inwardly. That was his thing, telling me that I matter.

"I love you too dad," I said. "I'll talk to you soon." I heard the click as he hung up on the other end of the line so I slid my phone back into my pocket and proceeded to unlock the door of my car. I opened the trunk and slid my suitcase into it before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

It didn't take me long to reach the port and when I did, I found that I was once again, the first to arrive. I got out of my car and proceeded to receive my suitcase from the trunk. Setting it down upright, I pulled up the handle and headed for the dock where I saw that Blaine was awaiting our arrival. His two associates were with him.

"Good morning Kurt," Blaine said to me, grinning and sticking his hand out for a shake. I grinned back at him. Was it possible he could really be more gorgeous than the moment I first saw him three days earlier at the meeting?

"Good morning Blaine," I replied. "Am I to assume that I am the first to show again?" He chuckled. Oh how I loved hearing him laugh. Now was not the time though.

Blaine looked at his two associates who were loading things onto the boat, which I noted was a rather elegant yacht. It was perhaps much bigger than was needed for eleven people. I marveled at the vessel. It appeared that we would be traveling in style. I approved. I didn't have the slightest inkling of how much it must have cost Dr. Anderson to rent the yacht but price was not of the essence. I knew because he was such a successful scientist, he was well off. Further research told me, his family had already been well off anyway. He had attended private school growing up, with a rather steep tuition.

"Other than myself and my two associates, yes, you are," Blaine said, still smiling at me. Dr. Cohen-Chang came around then and offered to take my suitcase for me. I thanked her gratefully and turned to stand in front of the yacht with Blaine. My hands slid neatly into my pockets as the two of us stood in comfortable silence, waiting for the others to arrive. His associates continued to load the vessel with the necessary supplies.

It did not take a long time for the others to arrive and soon I found myself boarding the vessel along with Blaine and the other crew members. His associates now stood on the dock. Professor Abrams had a clipboard in his hands and I soon discovered it was a supply checklist. As Dr. Cohen-Chang had loaded things aboard, he had been in his wheelchair on the dock checking them off.

"You're good to go Dr. Anderson," Professor Abrams said. It was the first time I had ever heard him speak. Blaine nodded.

"We'll contact you as soon as we get to the lab," Dr. Cohen-Chang added. I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye, Mike Chang, the young man headed for dance school, seemed to have taken a shine to Dr. Cohen-Chang.

"Thank you Artie, Tina," Blaine replied, nodding his head at both of them. His associates nodded back and the eleven of us watched them get into a car and pull away from the port. Blaine turned back to us. "Welcome aboard the S.S. Anderson," he said. Wait, did that mean the boat was his? "This is the personal yacht of the Anderson family and though he is well aware it may not return, my father has graciously commissioned our use of it for our expedition." I could sense the slight tense in his words and I wondered if there might be something more to it than graciousness. "Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll show you each to your quarters. Your belongings have already been placed in your rooms. Have some time to settle in and I'll see you all for lunch later."

It was quiet as Blaine lead us to the sleeping quarters area of the ship and it became quite obvious that each stateroom was more like a one bedroom apartment. We were going to be here for quite sometime and he wanted us to feel as though we were right at home. Having our own apartment sized staterooms was his way of making sure we did. They were all equipped with a bedroom with a king sized bed, a bathroom, a living room complete with flat screen TV with DVD selections and a nice comfortable couch and coffee table. There was even a full sized kitchen.

It wasn't until I noticed that it was just me and him left, that I realized Blaine seemed to purposefully save my quarters for last. He stopped outside a set of double doors, which confused me greatly as the other staterooms seemed to have only a single door.

"Blaine?" I questioned him and he gave me a nervous smile. "Is something wrong?"

A sigh broke his lips. "I apologize Kurt, I know this is short notice." I looked at him quizzically, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "I'm afraid I arrived here this morning to find that a pipe in your stateroom had burst overnight. It was such short notice, I had no time to prepare another stateroom for you and I couldn't very well make you stay in a room with a burst pipe." I just looked at him, prompting him to go on, a bit surprised that such a thing had happened on what appeared to be a well maintained vessel. "So, you'll be staying with me in the Anderson suite. There are three separate rooms so you don't have to worry about the two of us sharing a bed or anything. You can use what is normally my brother Cooper's room. Though he hasn't been on the yacht in years so it's not decored as belonging to anyone." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh," I said, a bit ruffled by his sudden kindness. "Are you sure? I really don't want to impose," I told him truthfully. He chuckled.

"You wouldn't be," he replied. He turned and pushed open the doors to the suite and I stared in awe. It was so immaculately decorated, I could certainly see myself making it my home for the next several weeks. "Make yourself completely at home. The only thing off limits is my parents' room and that door is locked. You will have your own bathroom. All three rooms come complete with an ensuite bathroom. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, watch what you like on television. You are my guest." I found myself staring at the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. This man was too good to be true. Perfect, kind, generous, gorgeous, and just all around amazing. I felt my heart skip in my chest. Oh yes, he was getting to me. He was getting to me deep.

"Thank you," I said in a breathless whisper.

"No need to thank me," he said, waving it off. "Go get yourself settled. Your room is second on the right down that hall, right across from mine." He pointed to a hallway that branched off the living room. I nodded and he smiled. "I'll see you shortly Kurt."

For a moment, I watched him go before following and making my way to my own room. So far, this voyage was off to a good start.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter done! I started this one yesterday. I hope you all enjoy it! There's more where that came from! Next up, the adventurers set sail! I'm thinking that since the bulk of this story will involve the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle, there won't be too many chapters on the getting there part. Most of it will be their adventures into the triangle and trying to find a way out! Any, reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess I'm on a role today. Will try and do some updating as well! But just know one thing, I'm freezing. Lolol! Enjoy Chapter three of VTTBT! Hopefully, I'll finish the next chapter of ABHBB today too.**

**Disclaimer: Glee returns tonight but I don't own it. Also won't be able to watch it because the part of family I live with doesn't like it. Going to try and watch it on Hulu Plus tomorrow! But I don't own Glee.**

* * *

It was definitely going to take me some time to get used to the fact that not only was I on a yacht with this beautiful man named Blaine, I was also to share close living quarters with him. The idea that Dr. Anderson was sleeping right across the hall from me sent goosebumps up my arms. Well, would be sleeping anyway. It was barely lunchtime and surprisingly, I had managed to unpack everything by the time we were to gather in the dining room of the yacht for lunch. Sure, we had the necessities to feed ourselves in our rooms but there was no fun in not socializing. Besides, I expected Blaine wanted a start of voyage briefing meeting or something of the sort.

And so I could be found following him as we collected the others and he lead us to the dining hall. As with the rest of the vessel, it was immaculately decored. Again, I found myself marveling and in complete awe at the wealth of this splendid yacht.

"Happy midday everyone," Blaine said to us all, gesturing for everyone to take a seat. We did and I could feel the sway of the water beneath us as the vessel plowed on through the ocean. I do not remember becoming aware that we were moving at all. But apparently, we had left the dock. "I trust you all have found your rooms to your liking," he said.

A few nods and murmurs of agreement went up from the others and a part of me almost wanted to laugh. They didn't know that I was sharing quarters with the doctor himself.

"So Blaine," Rachel began as she started on her salad. "Any lucky woman in your life?" I could see the hope in her eyes and almost choked on my water. Clearly, she was attracted to him. A sting of jealousy shot through my body, though I knew she had no chance if my father's information had indeed been correct. Still, I did not like the idea that this woman could just sweep in and take something I wanted from me without so much as batting an eyelash. Wait, did I just admit to wanting Blaine? I flushed, attempting to shake those thoughts from my head and keep my composure.

To my surprise, Blaine chuckled. I wondered if he had seen the hope in Rachel's eyes. Out of the corner of my own, I noticed Finn staring in her direction and was that desire on his face? I did not know the man well enough to tell.

"No Miss. Berry, there are no women in my life right now." I could feel my heart sink. That statement all but confirmed that my dad may have heard wrong. Best for me to let it go and move on, especially if I wanted to be friends with Blaine.

Rachel, however, positively beamed when she learned that he was seemingly single. "Than perhaps you'd care to join me for wine in my room later," she said hopefully. Blaine gave her a polite smile.

"That's awfully sweet of you to offer Miss. Berry but I'm afraid I must decline. Much work to get done in preparation for our arrival at the triangle," he replied. My heart sank even lower. More confirmation that my dad was wrong. "Besides, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I don't play for your team."

My head perked up at this last bit of information. Wait, had I heard right?

"Forgive me for being blunt," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. "But am I to believe that you are attracted to men?" I didn't want to flat out say the g-word. I almost felt like it would be a rude approach to the situation at hand. But Blaine just flashed me another of those award winning smiles and I felt my ears go slightly pink.

"Why yes Kurt," he admitted. A quick glance at Rachel told me that she was both disappointed and a bit annoyed.

"You could have said something up front before I made a fool of myself!" she spat in an irritated tone. I bit my lip. I was ready to retort at her for being so rude.

"Clearly you have no sense of what is polite," quipped the young woman who I remembered was Quinn. Rachel glared at her. She just seemed bored.

It was the Latina that spoke up next. "Cool your heels man hands. Besides, didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude to just jump a man's bones?" I had a funny feeling that this was a rule that the Latina woman herself had the audacity to ignore. Her remark suggested she was the only one allowed to do that. She turned back to Blaine. "Really too bad though. I wouldn't mind a piece of your hot hobbit ass." She threw Blaine a seductive wink before sipping from her water glass.

A part of me could not believe what I was hearing. Blaine cleared his throat and straightened the tie around his neck. He had beads of perspiration running down his forehead. It was clear that this conversation was becoming a tad uncomfortable for him. Luckily, Sam seemed to notice it too.

"Do you mind of we all talk about something else?" he asked. I was so grateful to him, I felt like I could kiss the guy. But I didn't know if he was gay and I felt that would certainly be overstepping so I settled for throwing him a grateful look.

"Naturally," Blaine replied, looking slightly less perspired. It appeared I was not the only one happy for Sam's notion to change the subject. "I was hoping to do a briefing," he said, confirming my suspicions from earlier.

It was Mercedes who spoke up next. "With all do respect Dr. Anderson," she started. "Would you mind terribly if we use this first day for leisure? I would very much like some time to enjoy the start of the voyage, seeing as most of it will be research."

Blaine offered her a kind smile and though I had been looking forward to the briefing, I felt that Mercedes made a good point. Several of the others were nodding their agreement.

"Very well," was Blaine's reply. "I shall give you the rest of the afternoon and evening to enjoy yourselves. We will begin work precisely at breakfast tomorrow morning. It will convene at nine am. I expect you all to be accounted for."

I honestly had to wonder what was with him and nine in the morning. But of course I would be there. He couldn't miss me if we were sharing quarters.

Stabbing a tomato, I delicately placed the red fruit in my mouth and chewed quietly.

"Well, would anyone be interested in joining me for wine?" Rachel asked, apparently still wishing to indulge in the hobby of alcoholism. Yes, I know that wine has very little alcohol in it but I find Rachel's seeming desperation to share a drink with someone rather amusing. "Kurt?" She questioned, looking directly at me. I frowned.

"My apologies Rachel but I will have to decline your offer as well." She gave me a look and I could tell she was about to get snippy. I knew she was likely not questioning my sexuality but really, the woman needed to learn how to accept no.

"And why not?" she asked rather tersely.

i held my head high but narrowed my eyes at the woman. "My mother was killed by a drunk driver. I am aware that wine has very little alcohol but I have always promised myself that I would never have a single sip."

Rachel's demeanor changed completely at my admission. Blaine, who I was sitting next to, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"My apologies Mr. Hummel," he stated gently. Nods of acknowledgement went around the table.

I waved it off. "It's quite all right. It happened years ago." Of course I still missed her but I had long since learned to cope.

"I'll have wine with you," spoke up the man with the mohawk.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel replied. The rest of us looked relieved, aside from Finn, who I noticed was still staring at Rachel with that desire.

Not much more was said over lunch. I thought it would be a rather tense and awkward silence but on the contrary, it was very comfortable. When we were all finished with our meals, we broke to do our own things for the rest of the day. It was nice to have a bit of alone time and I decided that I might just have myself a nap. I was still very tired and I wanted to be refreshed for dinner that evening.

"Returning to the room?" I heard a voice say from behind me as I headed in the direction of the room. I turned around to see Blaine smiling at me and I could not help but to smile back. Something stirred in my stomach but I tried to ignore it. This incredibly beautiful man was doing things to me I couldn't even fathom ever happening.

"Yes, I was hoping for a bit of a nap," I replied. He gave his head a short nod.

"Would you be opposed to some company?" he asked. Certainly not I'd he was the company. Though I did not say that out loud.

"I would be most obliged if you would accompany me Blaine," I said instead. He chuckled and the way his hazel orbs lit up when he laughed set my body on fire. I was possessed by the sudden urge to grab him and lay my lips to his, but I refrained, clenching my hands tightly into fists to keep myself from grabbing him by his blazer. The things this man was already doing to me.

"And I would be obliged to accompany you Kurt." I smiled my traditional closed mouth smile. To my surprise, the man laid a hand to my cheek and I could not help but to lean into the touch. "I think of all the people I have hired for this voyage, you may very well become my favorite." I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

"You are already mine," I whispered, catching myself by surprise. He looked at me for a moment, eyes wide as saucers before his face relaxed into a smile.

"In that case, you are mine now too," he replied. I could not contain the blush that covered my cheeks.

"Hate to break up the love fest but Porcelain, Hobbit, you're kind of blocking the hallway." I turned to see the Latina standing there, looking somewhat of a cross between impatient and amused. Blaine's hand reluctantly fell from my cheek and I missed the warmth entirely almost immediately.

"Of course," Blaine said. "Apologies Miss. Lopez." He turned to me and to my surprise, held out his hand. "Shall we Kurt?"

Smiling at him, I took his hand with mine and resisted the urge to squeal when he enlaced our fingers. "We shall." The two of us started off down the hallway, leaving the Latina looking after us knowingly.

* * *

**A/N: A bit short for my liking I guess. Also, disregard the AN at the top of the chapter. I wrote that the day I started work on this chapter and now it's like three weeks later. :P Sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth it! Enjoy chapter three! Reviews make me smile. Happy reading!**


End file.
